Gritos de Hiroshima
by joycemvr2
Summary: ¿Puedes escucharlos? ¿Puedes tan siquiera imaginar cómo fue el escuchar las más de 70,000 voces de mis habitantes desaparecer gritando en menos de un segundo? Claro que no, porque yo he sido el único país bombardeado con bombas atómicas en la historia, pero a pesar de los años pasados... aún escucho sus voces.


Hola gente, como prometí, aquí está el segundo fic del mes. En esta ocasión quiero que conmemoremos la fecha: 6 de agosto, porque hace 72, en 1945, detonaron sobre Japón las dos únicas bobas atómicas de la historia usadas en combate. Se perdieron muchas vidas, y otros quedaron marcados hasta su muerte. Creo que hay que promover la paz entre todos los habitantes del mundo, y por como van las cosas en todas partes parece cada vez más lejana la posibilidad de evitar conflictos armados entre grandes potencias y que estos desaten otra guerra involucrando a más gente, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Hetalia es de Himaruya, la imagen de portada a quien corresponda y la historia mía.

* * *

GRITOS DE HIROSHIMA.

¿Puedes oírlos? ¿Puedes escuchar los gritos, los lamentos, los llantos desesperados que claman por un alto al dolor? Son gritos con una audición tan aguda que parece que te desgarran los tímpanos hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Nunca se detienen, me siguen día y noche sin clemencia. ¿Puedes oírlos? ¿Puedes escuchar los llantos descontrolados de los infantes quienes claman por sus madres que yacen calcinadas por la radiación?

Duele, duele mucho la herida que ha dejado en mi cuerpo el rastro de aquel evento. El estigma que perdurará eternamente sobre mi piel trae a mi memoria la viva imagen de la muerte, una muerte rápida e indolora a causa de la incineración para quienes estaban a un radio menor a 2 kilómetros de distancia a donde detonó la bomba del primer ataque nuclear de la historia.

O una muerte lenta, dolorosa y agonizante que vino con el tiempo, causada por cáncer o leucemia, por la sensación de la sangre coagulada entre tus venas o el de tu carne pudriéndose mientras intentas salvarla. Definitivamente hubiera sido mejor morir al instante, ser otro de tantos muertos y no tener que vivir con la carga de haber sobrevivido para ver la humillación de tu país.

Aún me atormenta el recuerdo de verme en el suelo, gritando por piedad ante un dolor inimaginable, escupiendo sangre incontrolablemente al tiempo que 70,000 gritos azotaban mi conciencia. Al escuchar 70,000 llantos que no pueden ser detenidos. La desesperación de 70,000 personas que dejaron de existir en un segundo tras ser calcinados vivos.

¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrirme a mí? ¿Por qué solo yo sufro al poder escuchar las voces de miles de mis habitantes en agonía? Pero de pronto…

Silencio. Un silencio tan aterrador que me hizo pensar que realmente había muerto como si fuera un humano más.

El reloj marca las 7:05 de la mañana, era un día lunes precioso de principios de agosto. El cielo estaba pintado con un azul claro, las nubes parecían hechas de algodón de azúcar y lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de pájaros cantando o las risas de los niños quienes se preparaban para ir al instituto o pre-escolar.

Todo cambió en un segundo, aviones norteamericanos que piloteaban en aquel despejado cielo de tiempos de guerra liberaron a un _pequeño niño_ que se convirtió en lo último que verían mis habitantes, yo…

Las lágrimas empiezan a formarse en mis ojos nuevamente. No puedo. Pude haber hecho algo para salvarlos, tal vez no a todos, pero al menos la mitad…

No… Con haber salvado a uno solo me hubiera bastado, no a un soldado, no a un médico, no a una maestra… me hubiera bastado con salvar a un niño, a un solo niño de todos los que murieron, a uno solo de tantos pequeños cadáveres que encontraron entre los escombros de aquella ciudad que había sido tan próspera.

Aún recuerdo sus pequeños rostros, algunos con la carne fundida sobre su cráneo; otro con los ojos abiertos, la imagen y forma del hongo quedó impresa en sus pequeñas pupilas quieres miraba su muerte sin inmutarse de lo que significaba; y otros más…

Otros más quienes tenían los ojos cerrados, con fuerza por el miedo o suave y delicadamente, sus parpados reposaban cubriendo sus posiblemente castaños ojos de tal forma que parecía que estaban durmiendo, soñando algo agradable. Dudo entre sentirme feliz por estos niños que no sufrieron al momento de su muerte, o simplemente con romper en llanto al sentirme inútil al no haber podido salvarlos.

Miles de vidas fueron arrebatadas en aquel entonces y sigue la cuenta hoy en día. La radiación no es fácil de erradicar, cada tanto tiempo alguien muere por su causa.

Basta, ¡Por favor basta! ¡Ya no quiero torturarme más! Pude haber hecho algo por todos ellos, estoy seguro. Cuando miro hacia el pasado me doy cuenta de lo inútil que fui aquel día al no poder protegerlos. Pero mi orgullo me impidió salvar a otros, si me hubiera rendido en aquel instante yo… yo…

Yo no tendría que repetirlo todo nuevamente tan solo 3 días después. Por favor… alguien ayúdeme a silenciar los gritos de Hiroshima.


End file.
